Their Last Hope
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: A retelling of Chara's life with the Dreemurrs. A sweet child who needed love and happiness finally gets it, only to end it all, just to save her family. Rated T for depressing themes and death in later chapters
1. Fell

**_Said this in my last undertale fic, but Chara is written as a girl. It's easier for me. Keep in mind, i haven't done much with these two fic wise, and now I'm just trying to get the pure sibling love out and into words. It's just something that makes me happy._**

The child fell. She had done so on purpose. She has been told stories about humans who tried to help monsters but never came back. Mount Ebbot was her last hope for an end.

She had gotten enough of those harsh words. Being called a demon because of her red eyes. Being called a freak because she heard voices and saw things no one else could. Being called an idiot for falling behind in school. Having to lie about the bruises and broken bones, saying they're from playing outside when they're from her parents.

She was sick of it!!

The girl decided ending it would be so much better than spending another moment with these awful people.

So there she stood. Her feet on the edge of the hole leading underground. The toe of her broken boots just over. She felt her stomach do flips as she started to rethink this. Maybe ending her life was a bad idea. She was only ten. No ten year old should even think about death, much less try to bring it upon themselves. She took a step back, or at least tried to. Her foot slipped against the loose dirt, causing her to fall in.

A scream echoed through the area during her decent, and abruptly ended when she landed. The terrified shriek now being replaced by sobs of pain. There were no golden flowers to break her fall. There was no one to help her get up. Instead the stabbing of sharp rocks in her back and the deafening silence welcomed her to the different world.

The girl's body soon went numb. Her mind shut down and she now lay there unconscious. Just after her eyes closed and her body couldn't take anymore, there was a small 'Hello?'

She couldn't hear it, but the voice was close. It went into the area and looked at her. A gasp coming from whoever it was.

A goat. Well, a monster that looked like a goat. But that's not important. What's important is that he ran off, leaving the dying girl alone.

She woke up to a nervous bleat. She didn't really open her eyes, but she moved her hand to her aching head. She then winced as she tried to sit up.

**"Dad said you shouldn't try to move"**

The child's eyes shot open. Her breathing quickened as she looked to the small monster. She's heard stories of the war. How people were needlessly killed. How monsters did everything wrong and had to be sealed underground. So this, this was just terrifying for her.

**"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! Should I leave you alone?"**

She didn't know why, but this made her feel a little upset. She shook her head and gave a weak smile. Allowing the monster to stay.

**"My name's Asriel. What's yours?"**

She didn't speak. She didn't trust this monster enough to do so yet. She just looked away. Besides. She didn't like her name. Clarissa. It reminded her of what she's been trying to get away from

She'd give herself a new name soon enough. But for now, she was going to play the silent game. Maybe she'll talk. If these monsters don't treat her like the humans did.

**"You don't talk? That's ok! Can i call you Chara for now?"**

She nodded. That was a nice name. It was better than what she had in mind. Chara... That's her name now. She liked it.

**"I really like your eyes. I've been told humans don't have red eyes. You're unique. That's really cool!"**

Chara smiled. Her hand going to her chest and gripping at her tattered brown shirt. She was liked down here. It made her feel special. Even if the little voice in the back of her head was telling her this was all a trick, she decided to ignore it. She'd enjoy this for as long as she could.

**"I really think you're special. You're the first human to come down here. It's nice to see a new face around here"**

The human's smile only widened. She didn't understand why all this made her so happy, but it's the first genuine happiness she's felt in years.

**"Mom says you're the hope of the underground. She says you're going to be the one to bring us out of the reign of gloom and sorrow. Dad said you're like a ray of sunshine. The first one to come down here and warm us monsters"**

The ray of sunshine to bring them joy. She liked that. Hope. Joy. She never had any of that. And now she's the embodiment of it?

It was a nice change...

**_Author here again!! Sorry this chapter was short, but i feel like the next one will ve longer! Whatever happens next doesn't quite fit in this chapter for pacing reasons. Thanks for reading!!_**


	2. Fun

After a while of answering yes or no questions from Asriel, Chara decided to finally speak. He seemed to just be curious. Not a danger in any way.

**"So...When can i get up?"**

**"Oh! You do talk! Uh...I don't know"**

Chara wiggled around a bit, not feeling anymore sharp pain. That was good! But she did feel a little sore. The girl got out of the bed and stretched. Smiling as she did.

**"Well, I'm getting up now"**

Asriel gave a smile before sniffing the air. He smelled his mother's pie. Yes! Best day! He made a new friend and gets pie!

Chara sniffed too, but she didn't seem to know what it was. Her eyes showing confusion and curiosity.

**"Have you never had pie?"**

**"No, actually. The most i ever got was a few crackers..."**

**"Let's change that!"**

Asriel took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. She looked around the house as they walked. It was cosy. It really did feel like home. She's never called a place home before. It's always been her parents' house. But this could be different.

The two sat down at the table, Toriel setting a plate in front of each of them.

**"It's nice to see you're feeling well enough to get out of bed"**

**"Mhm...Thank you"**

Chara started eating, enjoying every bite of the sweet cinnamon pie. Asriel ate too, but he's had this so often that he didn't seem to be as amazed as the human was.

**"We never got your name. My name is Toriel"**

**"...Chara. I'm Chara"**

Asriel beamed with joy. She decided to keep the name he gave her! That's amazing! He was so excited that he got up and jumped around.

**"I picked that name! She decided to keep it!"**

**"Why don't you tell us your real name?"**

Chara looked away for a moment. She sat the fork down and sighed. Asriel noticed she was upset so he stopped being so happy. He sat down and tilted his head.

**"My real name reminds me too much of the pain I've been through. I'd rather keep Chara as my name. It's a new start..."**

Toriel gave a soft smile. She understood. No, she's never had to give herself a new start like the child, but she could almost feel the trauma that this girl has been through. It was coming off of her like an aura.

**"Hey, mom? Can we go play in Waterfall? I think Chara will like it"**

**"After you finish eating you can go"**

Chara didn't understand what he said. Where was Waterfall? She didn't know. But she decided to finish what was on her plate anyway. If she got to see new places, she'd be happy to go anywhere.

Soon, the two put their plates in the sink and Asriel said bye to his mom. They walked outside and through Hotland. Chara could almost swear her legs were on fire as they walked through there. It was just too hot!

And getting to Waterfall was a nice change. Chara felt the damp air cooling her skin and the dark atmosphere let her relax.

**"This is Waterfall. It's where I like to walk around the most"**

**"I like it..."**

Asriel led her through all of it. She enjoyed feeling the water drip on her face. He offered an umbrella, but instead Chara let the rain hit her face. The monster watched, confused as she started jumping in puddles. Was that supposed to be fun? He didn't know.

Chara grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a puddle, causing him to drop the umbrella. She started jumping, urging him to do the same. And once he did, all confusion was lost. The two laughed as they played in the water. Asriel's fur getting soaked and Chara's ripped up clothes getting just as wet.

Soon the two were calm again. Chara was looking over the edge into one of the pits. She dropped a rock down there two minutes ago, and finally heard it splash into water at the bottom.

**"That goes down...Really far"**

**"Mom always says to stay away from the edge"**

The two sat down on the edge. Ignoring the Queen's words. Oh! That's right! He never told her they were royalty! Maybe he should now.

**"So... Do you wanna tell me about your family?"**

Perfect opportunity! She had even asked about it! Sorta. But it was good enough!

**"We're boss monsters. The strongest of all the monsters. And because of that, were royalty. Your new best friend is the prince"**

He gave a small laugh. Chara gasped. She was shocked. Royalty!? She went from being friends with the rats that didn't bite her to the prince of monsters! What a jump!

**"You don't act like a prince"**

**"I don't have to yet. I'm still a kid"**

Chara nodded. She got up and offered a hand to help him up. She wanted to go play in the water some more before going back. He took her hand and stood up. Smiling as they walked back.

Chara once again jumped in puddles and splashed the monster. And walking through Hotland wasn't as bad this time. She felt only warm. The water on her was keeping her from burning up. By the time the two got back, both were dry but smelled like rain.

Toriel noticed the smell and shook her head. Seeing that Asriel was still a little damp and Chara was shaking water out of her boots made the woman laugh quietly.

**"It seems you two had fun. But now, it's bath time"**

**"But Mom!"**

**"No buts. Or I'll get your father"**

Asriel only laughed and showed Chara where the bathroom was. She didn't really want to take a bath. She knew that is she were to need help with her hair, whoever helped would see the scars and bruises she's covered with her clothes or bandaids.

She nodded as Asriel said he'd take a bath first. Good, so now Chara had time to think of a way to cover her injuries. 


	3. Truth

Chara listened as the water started to drain. She hadn't thought of any way to cover her scars, but that's ok. Maybe she'd be fine.

Asriel went into the room, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and dragging along the floor. He didn't seem to care that he was only in a towel. Even Chara didn't care. They're still kids who are innocent and pure. Somewhat.

The girl walked into the bathroom and sighed. Taking off the tattered shirt and ripped up shorts made her grimace, the scars and bruises showing clearly in the mirror. Most of the bruises looked almost new. The scars weren't even scars yet. They had just scabbed over and started to heal. She put the clothes on the floor and grabbed a towel, placing it next to the tub. She then turned on the water. Her eyes looking towards the closed door as she felt the water, making sure it was warm enough.

Chara closed her eyes and closed the drain. She didn't exactly want to get clean. There wwas dirt on her skin that was covering marks she hated. And the dirt on her cheeks was pressed on there so no one would see the rosey circles

It didn't matter now. Asriel liked her red eyes. Surely he'll like the pink cheeks...right? She shook those thoughts from her head and sat down in the water, turning off the faucet and letting out a sigh. She leaned her head back, letting her blackened hair soak in the water. But as the water took to her hair, the grime and dirt got washed away. No longer black, but brown shoulder length hair falling to her cheeks as she sat up. She grabbed the soap and lathered it up on her body, getting the caked on dirt off, her darkened skin now showing she was as pale as the moon. Chara tried to wash her hair, but upon getting soap in her eyes she gave up.

**"...Asriel?"**

She yelled out for him. He peeked inside, not enough to see Chara, but enough to be seen

**"Yea?"**

**"Can you get your mom? I can't wash my hair and i need help"**

**"Sure"**

He closed the door and went to get Toriel. Soon enough the woman went into the bathroom, Chara kept herself hidden in the soapy water. Only her face showing to the queen.

**"I need help with my hair..."**

**"I know. Just sit up and look at the wall. I'll help"**

Chara hesitated, but she sat up. Turning so that her back was to Toriel. She sighed as she did so. The woman covered her mouth. Seeing a scar that ran from one shoulder to the other. There were more cuts under it and a few bruises scattered around her back. Toriel didn't say anything about, but instead started washing the girl's hair

Once Toriel finished with her hair, she told Chara that dinner was ready when she was dry and dressed. Chara nodded and watched as she left. She let the water drain and got out. Wrapping the towel around herself. She rubbed it over her hair and body, drying off and looking to her clothes. But they weren't there. Instead a pair of brown shorts and a green and yellow long sleeve shirt replaced her tattered brown clothes. She smiled and put them on, noticing how they fit perfectly. Were these Asriel's clothes? She didn't want to know actually. She just wanted to be happy. And she is!

Chara went to the kitchen and sat down next to Asriel. On his plate was something she didn't know of. Toriel smiled and put a plate down in front of the girl. She started to eat after giving a quick 'thank you' but otherwise stayed silent.

That's when Toriel spoke up. Probably bringing up a touchy subject, but she would calm the girl down if she needed to.

**"So my child. What was your family like?"**

Chara almost choked on her bite. She coughed a few times, tears welling up in her eyes. Chara finally answered, her fork bring put down and a sigh escaping her lips.

**"My family was poor. We were living in a broken down house away from town. I was sent to school every day and teased for things I'd rather not say. But my parents were...Mean. I was hit. Tossed into a room and left alone for a while. I never really got to do much without getting hurt..."**

Asriel excused himself, not wanting to hear about how his best friend had been hurt.

Toriel only listened. Watching Chara for some kind of emotion. Maybe like tears or sniffles. But instead, she saw Chara tense up with frustration and anger.

**"They treated me like i was just some little _thing_ they could throw away!"**

Chara got up. Her anger finally getting the best of her. She growled as she walked away. She didn't want to hurt anyone. So after saying she'll be right back, she went outside. Screaming into her hands, tears running down her face.

She went back inside some time later. Her eyes bloodshot and kinda puffy from crying. She looked at Toriel with an exhausted expression.

**"You can stay with us as long as you need, my child. Asriel will be happy to share his room. And his bed until we can get something better for you"**

**"Thank you... But I'll probably sleep on the floor anyway..."**

Chara walked to the bedroom, taking one of the boy's many blankets and curling up on the floor. She fell asleep not much later. But Asriel hated her being on the floor. He gently picked her up eh some struggle and put her on his bed. He then climbed in next to her and fell asleep too. Their backs to each other and each having their own blanket.

Toriel sat down, Asgore by her side. She didn't want Chara going back to her family, and she definitely didn't want the child roaming the underground and fending for herself! Asriel seemed so happy with her too. Those two just became instant friends. Toriel saw a bond between them that she hasn't seen in years.

**"We can't let her go"**

**"She'll be killed... If not by the humans, by some scared monsters"**

**"Asgore...I think we should offer to keep her... If she doesn't want to, then we'll find something else"**

**"You mean...adopt her?"**

**"Yes. You didn't see the scars. The bruises. She's not well. She's going to be hurt more if we don't"**

**"We'll ask soon. She needs to get used to us first..."**

**"Next week"**

**"That sounds fine"**

It was settled. A week from this day, they would ask her if she wanted to stay with them forever. That is, if Asriel doesn't get the idea and ask her first...


	4. Help

**_Now listen. This chapter may be confusing. It's a dream/vision thing. Chara is seeing this in her dream and yea-_**

The she stands. A human that looks surprisingly like her in front of her. The knife in their hand covered in dust and blood. She could swear she heard piano music playing in the background. A gloomy tune that made her remember all the bad times. The most recent one running through her head is her brother being killed. But a small light. Hope shined through. The dark tune now had an uplifting melody. One she's heard when with that monster she loves.

She can ssee her reflection in the brown eyes in front of her. She looked older. Taller. Stronger...

Horns curling down from the side of her head and stopping at her temple. Glowing red eyes went well with the flames in her hands. A trident strapped to her back, the red one that belonged to her father. And small rainbow stars coming from her feet, allowing her to hover slightly above the dirt.

**"Frisk. You've come too far. You've killed everyone. My friends, my family, and my hope. When i first saw you, i thought of myself. The hope of the underground. A ray of sunshine that would bring back happiness. But you brought death and despair. No remorse. I saw no guilt in your eyes after you killed them. There was not even a hint of regret. And then you did it again. And again. And again. So many times that i have grown sick of watching this..."**

Chara took the weapon from her back. Summoning forth her own determination let her open the menu, and she slammed the red weapon over the RESET button, destroying it. She then smashed the LOAD button.

**"You can't hurt anyone else. No more. You'll fight me, if it comes to that. **

The younger human only smirked. Red flashing in those eyes. They ran at Chara, aiming the knife to her chest. Chara grabbed their wrist, the blade only inches from her chest. The flames coming from her hands burned the tanned skin, but she didn't let go. They showed no mercy. Why should she?

**"I know you can talk. Why don't you?"**

The child stayed silent, pulling themselves free from Chara's grip. They twirled the blade in their hand before holding it still once again. They were waiting. They tried to attack, and now it's Chara's turn.

The girl took the weapon from her back and spun it, flames shooting towards the child and rainbow stars exploding from those flames. Chara had no pattern to memorize. She was unpredictable and changed up the kind of attack every time. It was rare that she used the same type of pattern.

Frisk was having a bit of trouble dodging everything. They ended up getting hit a few times, but once tthey had the chance, they lunged forward and went to slice Chara. But once again they had no luck. She stepped out of the way, tripping the child as they ran past.

Chara gave a small laugh, once again attacking, but this time while Frisk was on the ground. She took the trident and stabbed it down into the child's back. Flames coming out of the end of it and burning them.

Frisk managed to push her away, getting themselves free and out of danger. They took something from their pocket and as they tried to slice at Chara's arm, they shoved the thing into their mouth. HP going back up. Chara slapped Frisk on the back of the head as they got close enough to hit. This made them fall forward. This time, instead of laying on the ground, Frisk scrambled to get up.

Chara let those rainbow stars rain down. Each one exploding and making more when they were close to the child. Frisk somehow managed to avoid all of them.

And when they attacked, they actually got a hit in. No, it's not enough to kill the girl, but it's enough to make her weak.

**"Can't you just die!? I'm sick of you! I want everything to go back to normal! But you just had to come and ruin EVERYTHING!!"**

Finally the anger took over. Chara had the flames surround the child from all angles. They then rushed towards them, burning the murderer.

Frisk held onto that one last bit of determination. They ran towards Chara, watching the tears run down her face and the frustration and anger take over her soul.

A line of red was now across her neck. She put her hand there to make sure it wasn't just her imagination, collapsing to her knees as she did. A black substance came from her eyes and mouth. And she went down. A pool of blood under her and the grin of that megalomaniac burned in her vision.

Everything went dark


	5. Family

Chara sat up, breathing heavily and gripping her chest. Black goop coming from her eyes and mouth from fear. Chara carefully climbed over Asriel and out of bed. She went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. No horns. No glowing eyes. No cut across her neck. She was safe.

The child sighed as she washed the black mess from her face. It was around 5 AM, so there was no use in going back to sleep. So she went into the living room, looking on the bookshelf to find something interesting. She saw a book that told the history of monsters. Of the war and how they were sealed down here. She grabbed it and put it on the floor, laying down in front of it and opening it.

**"The war, started by the humans, was the most deviating battle ever to happen to monsters...Casualties in the thousands included soldiers, warriors, and even children..."**

Chara never could read inside her head. She always had to mumble or read aloud. It was strange. Most kids can read in their heads, but it just gets drowned out by the voices she can hear.

**"The humans sealed the monsters underground. Seven humans with different souls used their attributes to create the barrier, and the only way to take it down is to have seven souls, the same kinds used to seal them under"**

She looked at the colored hearts on the page. Reading the captions under each one.

**"Patience, perseverance, bravery, integrity, kindness, justice, and determination"**

Each human is told their attribute when they're little. Its drilled into them, telling them who they're supposed to be and how they're supposed to act. Chara has determination, the rarest one. It's every soul as one. She has been told she has to be the perfect child, but of course she wasn't.

Most people she knew had the other six. She knew pretty well who had what and how to tell without knowing them. It was simple...

But then she heard footsteps. They were too close for heher to close the book and put it back, but upon seeing Asriel, she gave a sigh. He saw the book she was reading and sat down next to her. He liked learning about history too, but he didn't really like the war...

**"Do you like reading about that stuff?"**

**"What stuff?"**

**"The war and the deaths and...yea"**

**"Well...I like seeing both sides. The humans said the monsters started everything. That they were only protecting their way of life. Nothing more...They lied"**

Chara closed the book and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to get back at the humans. She wanted revenge. But seeing Asriel crawl to the kitchen made her rethink that. She followed, knowing he was getting food. He opened the fridge, pulling out a plate of pie. Chara grabbed a piece, the boy doing the same. Sitting on the floor and eating pie. It was already a good day.

**"So...Would you wanna ve my family? Since yours wasn't all that good i thought maybe you'd wanna join mine?"**

Chara smiled at that. No, she didn't really know them that well, but they've treated her with respect and love. She nodded enthusiastically. Her hands still a mess with the delicious fruity pie. As she licked the sticky cherry flavoring from her fingers.

**"Yea. That'll be nice"**

Just then, Toriel walked into the kitchen, seeing the children on the floor and a mess made her laugh slightly before feeling a hug from her son.

**"Chara is part of the family now! At least if you say it's ok..."**

**"Of course it is! You know, your father and i were actually talking about that just last night..."**

**"Can i actually get a bed now? I don't wanna get anymore bruises from Asriel kicking in his sleep..."**

Chara gave a smile and stood there with her hands behind her back. Almost like she was nervous. Toriel nodded, not even thinking about how'd they get her one.

**"Why don't you two go play? Maybe you could draw?"**

**"That's a great idea!"**

Asriel beamed before running off to get crayons and paper. Chara went into the living room and sat down. Seeing the crayons being spread out and papers dropped down. She smiled and started to draw. Grabbing the red. Then the green. She then used purple. Then golden orange. Then black. She used some yellow. And a beautiful orange mixed woth a red.

She had drawn the family. Outside. Watching the sunset. It's something she wanted. Something she knew everyone wanted...

Asriel had drawn himself. But better. At least in his eyes. Chara laughed at it, even if it was kinda mean to do so. But the rudeness didn't matter to him. Asriel was happy to hear her laugh.

She grabbed another paper. She let her hand take over. Her mind no longer in control of what she was drawing. When it was done, there was no way to really tell what it was. At least to someone that doesn't know what she's going to go through.

It had golden flower petals around the edge. A flower on the right that was smiling. A disembodied smile with rosey cheeks on the left. In the middle, one single being. It looked like the her she saw in her dreams. Chara didn't quite know what to make of it. Why was there a smiling flower? Why was there a creepy smile on the other side? She didn't know... Maybe she'd have another dream about things tonight...

After a full day of fun and games, the two came home to find another bed in the boy's room. Chara flopped down onto it. Smiling as she did. It was much softer than the floor. And warmer too. She loved it and almost fell asleep at that moment.

Dinner was uneventful. Asriel told his parents what they did. About the snowmen they made in Snowdin and the hot chocolate his friend's dad gave them. He told Chara that tomorrow they'd check out the ruins. That they'd meet more monsters and have even more fun.

That made her happy. After dinner, the two went to play in their room. Sword fights with poles that went to the closet and a pirate adventure ensued.

Once bedtime came, Chara happily crawled into bed. Her soft smile only a small fragment of what she felt. Her face hurt from smiling so much...

It was a nice change of pace.


	6. Warning

**_Welcome to yet another dream/vision chapter!! Sorry about these, but they'd make no sense otherwise._****_ And it's short_**

**_Also, to the user with the Pikachu pic, i never got any messages. I messged you, and you're not answering..._**

Chara could see a skeleton in front of her. One she's come to know as Sans. The one that she hopes win. She wants him to strike down this evil child. She wants all of this to end.

Now, in the beginning, she thought these were her own actions. Trusting the flower she's come to realize is Asriel. Following her mother through the ruins. But the second an attack was laid, she knew she wasn't in control.

Chara had watched as a tanned hand attacked. Over these many resets and genocide runs, she's learned to ignore most of the cries from the monsters. From her parents. From her friends. From the monsters she cares so much about.

It still made her want to scream. And by ignoring it, she's only bottling up those feelings. She's also leaned how to let herself be away from Frisk's body. Instead of watching through their eyes, she could see through her own.

Chara closed her eyes as she felt the barrage of bones go through her. She knew the child avoided most of them.

**"You feel your sins crawling on your back..."**

Chara opened her eyes to see Frisk trying to attack Sans. But once again, they missed.

**"What's the point in fighting him? Just reset. Start over. Don't you wanna try making everyone happy? Just once?"**

No answer. She sat down as blasters surrounded the two. The searing hot of the magic would've hurt like hell, if she could feel pain. But Frisk felt it. They felt it burn so much that they thought they were going to die.

Chara watched as they hesitated. Normally they go straight for the FIGHT button. But this time, their hand hovered over MERCY. No, even if they did press spare, nothing would happen. The fight would continue.

They oressed FIGHT anyway. Causing Chara to whine and lay on the floor. Covering her face with her hands and crying. She wanted this nightmare to be over...

Yet it only continued. Soon, she saw the warm welcome of the GAME OVER screen. Frisk didn't hit continue. They hit reset. Did they take her words into account?

By the time Chara was done thinking about everything, they were in front of Toriel. Chara looked down at the child and bit her lip. Wondering what they'd do.

And once they hit fight, Chara's hopes were crushed. She watched as her mother turned to dust. The first few time, she had tried to grab her soul and save her, but that never worked. You know what, she was gonna change some things. This wasn't going to be as easy as last time for Frisk.

Upon seeing Flowey, Chara made herself visible to him. Maybe it worked because they had such a close bobd before. But anyone other than him and Frisk can't really see her.

**"Hey Asriel...Cut the act. Just kill the kid now. I'm sick of it"**

The flower flinched at that name. and almost screamed at seeing Chara. A ghostly figure floating above the ground and seemingly exhausted. Golden flower petals littered her shirt and hair. Her vibrant red eyes showed remorse. Regret. And trace hints of determination.

**"Hehe! Sorry Chara! Can't do that. They'll just reset!"**

**"...Asriel...Do you really wanna be killed again? And again? And again? Do you _like_ watching our parents die? Do you feel better about yourself in some sick way?"**

He stayed quiet, turning his attention back to Frisk. He growled before burying himself back into the ground.

**"Chara?"**

**"What is it..."**

**"Why not try to enjoy it this time? I know you have thoughts about murder..."**

Frisk smirked, waking along to go meet the skeleton again.

**"Yes, but it's humans i want to kill. Mostly you at this moment..."**

**"How about i kill you?"**

Before Chara could say anything, Frisk attacked. You see, they're sneaky. Being able to touch Chara was one thing they found out but never talked about. So this came as a surprise to the girl. She narrowed her eyes as she felt something running down her neck.

**"How did you..."**

Frisk only went back to walking. Pocketing their weapon and looking at the big stick they couldn't pick up.

**"Consider that a warning..."**


End file.
